


Many Happy Accidents?

by TaylorHeartsCH



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Intimacy, Mild Smut, Romance, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorHeartsCH/pseuds/TaylorHeartsCH
Summary: Maya has mixed feelings and signals after her first unprotected sexual encounter with Lucas.





	Many Happy Accidents?

**Author's Note:**

> *Music recommendation: "Let Her Cry" by Hootie & the Blowfish

No one can ever go through the motions with passion.

Lucas and Maya explored each other, wanting to savor every moment. When it came time for intercourse, Maya opted for Lucas to ditch the protection and go for it raw.

Once Lucas filled Maya to the brim, he let Maya adjust until she was ready for him to proceed. The green-eyed, chiseled man rolled his firm hips and thrust his way into Maya. Neither Lucas nor Maya have gone unprotected until now, and it was the best feeling ever.

After another adjustment, Lucas had found the Maya's sweet spot, brushing against it mercilessly. The warm and velvety feel of Maya's sex kept Lucas on edge. The sensitivity would only get to Lucas if he lets it.

"I'm so close..." Lucas moaned, speeding up his thrusts.

"Take me there, take me there!" Maya squealed, rubbing herself as Lucas helped her rapidly approach her climax.

Lucas had a problem with timing. There is a right time and a wrong time for coming and going. However, this one left Maya confused. Lucas had shot multiple loads in Maya, slowly pulling out after each shot. His last blow was right on target.

Maya panicked when her mixed feelings clouded her mind. She enjoyed the orgasm, yes. She didn't remember to take her depo shot. Her memory may be tricking her. That's why she started crying. Lucas quickly pulled her into a hug. Thus, kickstarted the greatest breakdown of Maya's life.

The aftermath ate away at Maya. Her head was spinning. Lucas was there to calm Maya down. The hard embrace helped soothe Maya's emptying sobs. As soon as her mind cleared, she hugged Lucas tighter.

"You finally came inside," she whispered.

"Is that bad?" Lucas echoed her tone.

Maya dwelled on that question before she broke down again. _Call it a blessing in disguise_ , she thought to herself. Whatever becomes of this encounter, becomes of this encounter.

"I didn't ask for it, so let's just call it a happy accident," Maya chuckled, recalling a famous painter's quote.

The tears had finally subsided, and the embrace loosened. Maya finally gained the courage to look at Lucas's face, which either looked tired or that's just his fond face.

"I'm here for you. Whatever happens, I won't leave you. Understand?" Lucas gave Maya the eye contact she had been needing.

Maya nodded as she teared up, taking Lucas's face in her hands to give him a longing kiss. Although the oral barriers were closed, more love was passed through that simple kiss than anything they had ever shared. As they touched foreheads, Maya had one more affirmation for her future husband.

"I love you so much, Lucas. Don't ever leave me."

And he never did.


End file.
